


Blessings

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Priest Kink, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: Tumblr prompt: After having one last round with her one-night stand named Gold, Belle heads to the church for her goddaughter’s baptism. When the priest shows up Belle is horrified to learn that he is her amazing one-night stand.





	Blessings

Belle moaned as the man pressed against her back snaked his hand between her legs. His other hand palmed her breast, plucking at the tightened nipple. She could feel his erection pressing against her ass and she undulated her hips. With a growl, he sunk his teeth into the spot between her shoulder and neck.

Belle gasped, squirming as he stroked the gathering wetness at the apex of her thighs. With teeth and tongue, he continued to tease her neck as his clever fingers traced circles around her tender clit. She bucked her hips, pressing back harder against the heated flesh of his hard cock. He broke away from feasting on her neck to swear aloud in a deep Scottish brogue.

It had been his voice that caught her attention in that nearly empty little piano bar the night before. She'd gotten into town a little too late to call on Ariel and Eric so she figured she'd just see them in the morning. With the time difference, she didn't feel quite ready to go to bed. Which was how she'd found herself sitting at the back of a tiny, slightly seedy bar just near closing time.

A few men and women sat at the tables making quiet conversation or sipping their drinks in silence. Belle had been toying with the umbrella from her drink and contemplating leaving when the strains of a familiar tune caught her ear. She looked at the stage - which was little more than a raised platform built into one corner of the room - and saw him. A slender man with shoulder length brown hair was playing the piano with a half-lidded, dreamy expression. The tune was not a common choice but it had been a favorite of Belle's mother and she felt herself drawn to the stage.

By the time she had claimed a table at the front, the man had begun to sing. His voice was not as smooth or practiced as his playing but she found it oddly charming. His accent was thick, caressing the familiar words of the chorus. Belle mouthed along, not trusting her own voice after so many daiquiris. The man on the stage glanced into the audience, spotting her mid-lyric. His voice stumbled briefly, Adam's apple jumping as his dark eyes widened.

Belle's breath caught in her throat as their eyes met and held. The man regained his composure, easing back into the chorus and nodding toward her with the hint of a smile as she sang along. He was easily a decade or more her senior but there was something boyish in that timid smile.

After he left the stage, Belle had asked him to join her in a drink. He'd hesitated a moment before agreeing and they'd fallen into a conversation about music. She quickly discovered he owned almost all her favorite albums. His eyes glinted with passion when he spoke of music the way Belle knew her face lit up when talking about her books. He used a cane to walk but she was too polite to ask why.

His name was Gold. No first name, no Mister. Just Gold.

“Like Cher? Or Madonna?”

Gold laughed. “If you like.”

“Why Gold though? Why not aim higher and call yourself Platinum?” She had jested.

Gold quirked an eyebrow, “lowered expectations?”

One more daiquiri and Belle was half in love with him.

The barkeeper announced closing time all too soon and Belle found herself asking the man back to her hotel room. Just to talk, of course. Looking a little wild-eyed, he had agreed.

Talking turned to kissing and before long Belle found herself undressing and laying back onto the hotel bed. She never moved this fast but somehow with Gold (and, admittedly, probably half a bottle of rum) it somehow felt exactly right. He touched her gently, almost reverently, tracing a path down the length of her body with his mouth and tongue. He brought her off with his mouth and hands, groaning his own pleasure as she came. There was a moment when it seemed he might yet leave but Belle still wanted to feel him move inside her. When she told him as much, in embarrassingly blunt terms, he swore aloud and pressed her back against the mattress.

They'd woken once in the night to make love again before drifting off, entwined.

The early morning light was playing against the flimsy window shades, now, but her alarm hadn't gone off yet. Surely there was time for one more.

Belle turned in Gold's arms and kissed him deeply, hooking her upper leg around his hips.

She reached between them and wrapped her hand around his cock. Gold made a noise at the back of his throat and returned his fingers to her slickness. As she stroked him almost lazily, he slid two fingers into her heat, crooking them just so. Belle whimpered. She was a little sore from their two previous trysts but more than ready for him. He was hitting that spot with every thrust of his fingers, his thumb slipping across her clit. She could feel herself getting close.

“Oh God, I want to come with you inside me one more time,” she breathed.

Gold gave a deep groan as he removed his fingers and rolled her onto her back. “I'm never gonnae stop thinking of you saying that…”

“Good. A girl likes to leave an impression,” Belle teased, craning her neck to nip at his earlobe.

“That you have, lass. That you have,” he murmured, aligning his cock with her entrance, the blunt head nudging her sensitive nub in a way that sent sparks through her. He slid in a few inches then paused to kiss her again.

Belle shuddered with the roll of building pleasure, her inner muscles already clenching. “Please…” she whimpered, shunting her hips to take him deeper.

Gold groaned again, and buried himself to the hilt. He pressed his forehead to hers as he slowly withdrew and thrust in once more.

“Yes,” Belle hissed, wrapping her legs around his hips.

“Yes,” Gold repeated, raising up on his arms to look at her face.

Belle licked her lips at the intensity of his gaze. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it occurred to her that he'd looked at his piano in much the same way. It was a crying shame she was only in town for the weekend. She could get very used to this. But there was nothing else left for her in Storybrooke and traveling the world had always been her goal.

Still, maybe she'd look up Gold again next time she was visiting.

He snapped his hips and all other thoughts flew out of her head as waves of bliss washed over her. Trembling with the aftershocks, she pulled him down for another kiss. His tongue mimicked the movement of their lower bodies, sliding and withdrawing. Their heavy breathing filled the room and she felt herself start to spiral up once more. He slipped a hand between them to tend to her clit. With an inarticulate swear, she clung to him as he rocked into her harder and harder, his thrusts growing shorter as he reached his own end. He came with her name spilling from his lips before burying his face in her shoulder. She followed him once more, her nails digging into his back.

He rolled to the side just as her cell phone alarm went off.

“Fuck,” she panted, reluctantly leaving the bed to find it  and turn it off.

Gold cleared his throat. “Give a man a few minutes to recover, first, yeah?”

Belle laughed. “I wish we could just do this all day… but I have this thing to get to and my friend might never forgive me if I miss it. I probably wouldn't forgive myself.”

Gold nodded, sitting up. “That does sound important.” His gaze turned to the window. “It's. It's important not to have… too many regrets in life.”

Belle turned from where she was fishing last night's panties out of last night's tights. “Um, yeah. I mean it's not as serious as a that but… I should get a move on. It's past 9.”

“Fuck!” Gold grabbed for his cane and nearly launched himself from the bed. “Past 9? How's it past 9 already?”

Belle raised both eyebrows at him, half smiling as she indicated the bed. “I think we both know how that happened.”

Gold gave her a tremulous smile. “Aye.” He swallowed, bending to retrieve his clothes. “But I've really got to go. Or I'll be late, too.”

“Ah. Gotcha. Do you want to use the shower first, then?”

He eyed her naked body then began pulling on his rumpled black clothing. Slacks and a button down, she remembered. Simple but well pressed. Well, not anymore.

He shook his head as he hurriedly buttoned his shirt. “I don't think it's a good idea for me to stick around here with you like that. I'll just make us both later.” He winked and grinned broadly but there was something oddly hollow in it.

Belle felt tempted to ask him what had him in such a hurry but she had so much to do herself, it wasn't a necessary conversation. She grabbed the hotel pen and notepad and scribbled down her cell number. She remembered him saying the night before that he didn't own a cell phone - a fact she'd found strangely mysterious at the time.

“Here. For if you ever get a phone. Or, you know, if you wanna call from your landline sometime.” She put the scrap of paper in his hand and he stared down at it for a long moment before tucking it into his shirt pocket.

A muscle in his jaw jumped as he held her gaze. His eyes were so warm, full of tenderness, and just a touch of something else. “Thank you,” he said roughly, cupping the base of her skull with the hand not holding his cane. He pressed his lips to hers lightly, almost chastely. As he stepped back, releasing her, his lips parted as though to say something else. But he shut them with another firm little shake of his head.

“Goodbye, Belle.”

And he was gone.

With a sigh, Belle went about getting ready to head to church. It was a funny juxtaposition, starting the day fucking a stranger then going to a Catholic service, but she didn't quite feel like laughing.

Belle wasn't very religious, herself, but her best friend from school was. She and Ariel had been nearly inseparable in their teen years and remained close through all Belle's travels. They texted and Skyped regularly. When Belle's father had passed, Ariel had been the one who helped her through it. Belle had been the maiden of honor at Ariel’s wedding to her college sweetheart, Eric. It was no surprise Belle had been asked to be godmother to their first child. She was delighted to be there, even though it meant coming back to Storybooke.

She didn't dislike the town, per se. It was just full of so many old memories.

The church was not as familiar as most of the buildings, though. Her father had been agnostic so Belle had only been there once or twice with Ariel and Ariel's family.

It was a pleasant enough structure, simple and welcoming. Ariel and Eric were already there, holding baby Melody. Ruby, the third musketeer in their high school shenanigans, was there with her latest conquest. Ruby's Granny was also in attendance, deeply engaged in conversation with a grey haired man wearing a priest collar. Granny waved as Belle walked past.

Belle waved back before embracing her friends, kissing Melody, and being introduced to Merida, Ruby's new girlfriend. The priest managed to break away from Granny at length, announcing that they were beginning the service.

“Thank you all for joining Ariel and Eric on this wonderful day. It so happens I have a special guest with me, as well, today.” The grey haired priest gestured toward the back of the church and another man came toward the front, his face in shadow.

A man who walked with a cane.

Belle's heart leapt into her throat.

“Ariel and Eric have agreed to allow my seminary student a chance to run the service. Deacon Gold, please lead us in prayer.” The older priest stepped back to allow Gold the floor.

Belle's pulse was sounding in her ears. It couldn't be. It had to be some eerie coincidence. The same limp. The same name. The same goddamn hair. Even as she thought it, she knew she was fooling herself.

The man who approached, bible in one hand cane in the other, was none other than the stranger she'd begged to have inside her less than six hours ago.

Clasping her hands together to stop them trembling, Belle forced herself to breathe. How could she have known? How could he not have told her? What the hell should she do now? Confess? Burn in hell for tempting a priest (well, an almost priest)? That was ridiculous. It was his secret, not hers. His cross to bear, so to speak.

Still…. she wondered if she ought not touch the holy water - just in case.


End file.
